


Brother Fucker

by LexiieK



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Indifferent Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Like they're pretty much only mentioned, M/M, Minor Jackson Wang, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Until he's not so indifferent, like super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: Jungkook’s plan is finally coming together. Hoseok has just made the biggest mistake of his life, but maybe he doesn’t regret it as much as he should. And Namjoon is an asshole, but also he just wants some peace and quiet.Or the one where Jungkook's crush just so happens to be the same guy being mistreated by his asshole brother and Jungkook has had enough. He's getting the guy and teaching Namjoon a lesson on how to treat a boyfriend all at the same time.





	Brother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Community).



> Written for the Golden Couple Fic Exchange (Naturallly.) I haven't been inspired to write in a while, but with this prompt it just took off and I couldn't stop myself. So, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Holy shit, Jung Hoseok, can you just not, for two seconds? I want to enjoy one, just one second without you breathing down my fucking neck!!”

Jungkook heard the shouts as they reverberated through the house. He’s surprised they haven’t received a noise complaint from their neighbors yet. He’s just thankful on one side of his and Namjoon’s shared apartment there are currently no tenants and the elderly couple on the other side are extremely hard of hearing. It seemed as if the only thing the two did nowadays was argue and Jungkook, personally, was beyond sick and tired of it.

At the sound of Namjoon’s door slamming, Jungkook bolted up from his bed and ran across his room. He opened his own door and peeked out as Hoseok stormed down the hallway.

“Hi, _Hyung_.” He called, opening his door all the way.

“Oh, Kookie, I didn't realize you were home. I'm sorry for the disturbance.” Hoseok smiled softly at the younger before he looked back down the hall, staring in the direction of the room he just exited. Turning back to the younger, Hoseok sighed and then sent Jungkook another small smile. “I'll catch you later, yeah?”

“Of course, _Hyung_.” Jungkook stood in his doorway and watched the elder walk into the living room and then out of sight. He remained staring until he, once again, heard the sound of his brother’s door opening. Jungkook whipped his head around to glare daggers at his piece of shit _hyung_ and slammed the door before the elder could say anything.

It was pitiful the way Namjoon treated Hoseok. The male had the best boyfriend, in the form of Jung Hoseok, and yet he chose to treat the other like shit. Namjoon spent his time either bending the elder over different pieces of  furniture in their apartment (Jungkook had walked in on the duo in compromising positions, more than his fair share of times) or demanding the elder leave him alone to his “art.” He treated the other more like a booty call than a boyfriend.

Jungkook didn’t understand why Hoseok still put up with his shithead brother, if Jungkook was able to claim Hoseok for his own, he would cherish and love the elder.

Jungkook flopped back onto his bed, thinking about the three years Namjoon and Hoseok had been together. The first year, the two elders were, for all intents and purposes, great. They were mushy and disgusting and constantly made Jungkook want to throw up, but then around year two Namjoon had begun to get distant. He started spending more time at the studio and less with Hoseok; constantly forgetting dates and having the elder sitting around the apartment waiting for him to remember. Now, getting his brother to actively participate in any part of their relationship, other than the sex aspect was like asking for the impossible.

How Hoseok was being treated wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Hoseok was supposed to be treated with all the respect and love he deserved. He was supposed to be cherished and treated as if the world spun around him. He was supposed to be with Jungkook.

❣

_The younger had spotted the dancer first. He was at his freshman orientation wondering aimlessly around the venue, when he had spotted the most breathtaking human being he had ever seen in his life. At the time, Jungkook was beyond extremely shy, and couldn’t talk to any females, guys he thought of as attractive, or any human being that looked as stunningly good-looking as Jung Hoseok. So, Jungkook had let the elder walk by without a single word and he had spent his time pining for the unknown male who haunted his dreams._

_The second time Jungkook had seen Jung Hoseok, he was walking with his only friend in college at the time, a sunbae from back home, Park Jimin. The older male was attacked from behind, tan arms coming up to wrap loosely around his neck. The only visible sight that Jungkook could see besides the arms was the soft sheen of the top of their head, as the stranger leaned over to whisper into Jimin’s ear. Jimin laughed as he gripped the other’s arms, pushing them tighter around him. “Yeah, okay, Hyung, I’ll see you tonight.”_

_Jungkook could hear the sound of a wet kiss being planted on Jimin’s cheek before the guy disappeared just as fast as he appeared, squeezing past the two and running ahead._

_The entire scene happened in a matter of 45 seconds and Jungkook found himself surprised that his sunbae managed to keep the fact that he had a boyfriend a secret from him. He was just about to ask the elder why he wasn’t in the know about this particular development, when Jimin giggled again. The sound made him stop and look up. He followed the direction that the red head’s eyes were gazing and stopped when he realized just who had attacked his hyung._

_There right in front of them, speed walking backwards and waving vigorously to Jimin was the object of Jungkook’s affection. The man he had caught a glimpse of on his first day as a college student and had not seen again until now, a full month and a half later._

_Of course, this is how it turned out, his favorite sunbae dating HIM. It made sense. They were both drop dead gorgeous and radiated sunshine._

_Jungkook was disappointed and hurt, but there was still a small part of him that couldn’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, everything wasn’t what it appeared. “Hyung, did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?”_

_Jimin gave Jungkook a secretive look. “How do you know about that?”_

_“I have ears, and eyes for that matter,” Jungkook said, giving the elder an incredulous look._

_Jimin sighed heavily before a fond smile overtook his features. “Damn, Jung Hoseok and his loud ass mouth. That hyung can’t whisper for shit.” Jimin said to himself, before turning his attention back towards Jungkook. “Hyung’s sorry, Kookie. It’s just really new and we aren’t in the stage where we are telling people yet. Or at least we weren’t. Apparently, he is now blabbing to all of his friends. Do you want to meet him?”_

_Jungkook’s heart sank at the confirmation of Jimin’s relationship to Jungkook’s crush. Hoseok, he silently corrected himself, he had to get use to referring to the elder as Hoseok, Jimin’s_ **_BOYFRIEND_ ** _._

_However, no matter how much Jungkook wanted to tell the shorter male that under no circumstances was he going to act friendly and brotherly to the guy who he spent, just last night, jerking off fantasizing about; he knew he couldn’t tell his hyung no. Jimin had been his best friend since middle school, back in Busan. The elder was like a second brother to him and he could not avoid Hoseok forever. So, reluctantly and with a forced smile on his face, Jungkook agreed to formally meet Jimin’s boyfriend._

_At the elder’s excited screech, the entirety of Jungkook’s week, month, freshman year, life was completely ruined._

_A couple nights later, when Jungkook had received the text that he would be meeting Jimin and Hoseok at one of his and Jimin’s favorite places to go, he found himself begging and pleading with his older brother to accompany him to the restaurant._

_“Kookie, as much as I would love to go out to eat with you, your little friend, and your little friend’s boyfriend, no.” Namjoon replied, completely unsympathetic to Jungkook’s plight._

_The younger gripped his brother’s arm and slid down to the floor, so that he was able to properly beg on his knees. “Please, Hyung, you don’t understand. I can’t be expected to face this situation by myself in front of Jimin-hyung’s boyfriend. Besides, I heard his boyfriend is bringing some friends and I’ll be all alone by myself with everyone, by myself. How am I going to stop myself from telling Jimin I masterbate to his boyfriend nightly, without backup? Also, Jimin-hyung said some of the friends coming tonight are really good looking.” The last part was a lie, Jungkook had no idea whether the friends were hot or not, but he needed to get Namjoon to come with him, no matter what lies he had to tell._

_Namjoon looked down at his brother, contemplating his words before shaking his head and removing Jungkook’s hand from his wrist. “No thanks. I’ve got work to do tonight.”_

_In a desperate plea, Jungkook threw himself down in front of Namjoon’s escape path. “Hyung! Please! I’ll pay for all of your food and all of your drinks tonight.”_

_Jungkook’s words caused the elder to stop in his effort to escape. “_ **_All_ ** _of my food and drinks? No limits?” At Jungkook’s nod, Namjoon’s face spread into an almost innocent smile. “I guess I can help out my only dongsaeng. Oh, and in addition, you have to do the dishes for a month.” Jungkook readily agreed and got up to situate himself on the couch while the elder went to get ready._

_By the time the two arrived at the restaurant, almost everyone else had arrived. Jimin stood as they made their way towards the table, excitedly making the introductions. “Everybody, this is my favorite hoobae, Jeon Jungkook and his hyung, Namjoon. And these are Hoseok-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, and Yoongi-hyung’s boyfriend, Seokjin-hyung. TaeTae-yah hasn’t made it, yet. Something came up at work so he’ll be here a little later.”_

_After bows and greetings were exchanged, Jungkook pushed Namjoon into the empty chair beside Hoseok, choosing to seat himself next to Jimin and across from Namjoon._

_For an hour, Jungkook was forced to watch Jimin and Hoseok make inside jokes, tease each other from across the table, and, every once in awhile, steal food from each other's plates. And Namjoon, the traitor that he was, was completely and  utterly useless. He spent the entire time laughing at all of Hoseok’s jokes and engaging in conversation with everybody, except Jungkook. The younger was at his max by the end of the hour. The final straw was when Namjoon leaned over and whispered into Hoseok’s ear, causing the elder to blush and then giggle. Jungkook’s heart clenched at the delightful sound that escaped from Hoseok. Balling his hands up into fists, Jungkook stood up abruptly, quickly excusing himself to the bathroom, and bolting from the table._

_After wasting the maximum amount of time, socially acceptable in the bathroom, 10 minutes, Jungkook headed back out to the table._

_The sight that greeted him at his return was one of shock. There standing pressed up against Jimin, with his mouth firmly attached to his hyung’s was a lavender haired male, who was quite clearly not one Jung Hoseok._

_Jungkook whipped his head towards Hoseok’s seat, only to realize it was empty. Before he could make sense of the situation, Jimin was pulling away from the other male and turning toward Jungkook. “Oh, Kookie, you’ve returned. I was afraid you had left with the others.”_

_Jungkook looked at the rest of the seats and realized they, too, were empty. “Where did everybody go?”_

_“Ah,” the other male began. “As soon as I got here, they all left.”_

_“Yeah, TaeTae missed the whole party.” JImin said, pouting. “Oh, by the way, TaeTae this is Kookie, that dongsaeng I’m always complaining about. And Kookie, this is my boyfriend, Kim Taehyung.”_

_The third time Jungkook saw Jung Hoseok, it was in the kitchen of his apartment, the morning after the dinner, with Namjoon standing behind him, caging him to the stove, hands roaming over Hoseok’s bare legs. Jungkook stopped, rooted to the spot. He wanted to run, hide inside his room and go back to sleep. Before he could make his escape, Hoseok catches sight of him and pushes Namjoon away and pointed in the direction of Jungkook._

_Namjoon smiled, smugly, and pulled the other back into him. “Ah, Kookie, you remember Hoseok-ah, right?”_

_“Yeah, Hyung. It was literally just last night.” Jungkook glanced quickly between Hoseok and Namjoon before walking back to his room._

Jungkook was brought out of his memories by his ringing cell phone. One quick glance at the screen and he rolled his eyes as he pressed the green button to answer the call. “Yes, Jiminie?”

“Can you respect me just once, you little shit.” Jimin gritted out over the line.

“Once you grow taller than me, I will give you the respect you so desperately want,” Jungkook’s lips stretched into a wide grin when the elder releases a deep sigh. “Hyung, why’d you call?”

“Oh, right. You distracted me. Get your lazy ass out of bed, we’re going out.”

It was Jungkook’s turn to sigh. “No thanks. I’m not really in the mood to go anywhere. Going out completely fucks with my plans to lay around the house all day.”

“Okay, let me put it to you this way: TaeTae wants to go out tonight. And I haven’t seen my favorite little shit of a dongsaeng in months-”

“It’s been like 2 days, Hyung.” Jungkook interrupted.

“Like I said, months.” Jimin continued not missing a beat. “And you WILL get your ass up and get ready to go out with us, unless you want me to come over there and dress you myself. Don’t think I won’t do it, Jeon Jungkook!”

Immediately, Jungkook’s mind conjured up the time Jimin actually did force him into clothes so that he could go somewhere with the elder. A shudder ran up the youngers spine at the thought and he immediately stands up. “Yeah, okay, Hyung, just let me take a shower and throw on some clothes and I’ll met you at TaeTae-hyung’s apartment.”

“That’s what I like to hear. See you in a bit.” Jungkook doesn’t give the elder time to finish before he tossed his phone on the bed and launched himself to the shower.

❣

When Jungkook arrived at the bar, Jimin was already well on his way to drunk and the others weren’t too far behind.

“Kookie, you came! I wasn’t sure if you would show.” Jimin exclaimed, tossing his arms around Jungkook’s neck and dragging the younger down for a kiss, placed sloppily on the younger’s cheek.

Jungkook scrunched up his face and pried the blonde’s hands off of him. “Hyung, if you could keep all of your octopus limbs to your boyfriend that would be great. Thanks.”

Jimin flung himself in Taehyung’s lap, whining voice coming out muffled and muted. “TaeTae, Kookie doesn’t love me anymore.”

Taehyung patted the older’s blonde head and looked up at Jungkook. “You’re late, sober, and upsetting Jiminie. Go to the bar until you can figure out how to fix at least one of those things.”

“Seriously, Hyung?”

“Yes, seriously. Goodbye, Jeon Jungkook.”

It was Jungkook’s turn to pout. He sent a wave towards Yugyeom, Youngjae, and BamBam, not bothering to send any acknowledgement to the elder duo, as Yoongi was currently seated in Seokjin’s lap attempting to suck the soul out of the other. He then turned on his heels and made his way back through the crowd, this time towards the bar.

The younger knew better than to argue with Taehyung sober, let alone when the elder was drunk. It didn’t matter how ridiculous or silly his requests where, if he asked you to do it, one way or another, you were doing it.

Jungkook made his way to the bar and searched for a seat, although he knew he most likely wouldn’t be able to find one. Halfway down the bar, he spotted a familiar face, tossing back shots as if they were juice, and look as miserable as can be. The younger had never known Hoseok to pounds drinks like that, nor has he ever seen him look so upset. Jungkook could assume that the elder wanted to be alone, but he couldn’t let it go without at least checking on him.

“Maybe you should take a little break and relax on the drinks. Maybe drink some water.” Jungkook suggested, coming up beside Hoseok.

Without looking up, Hoseok’s face contorted into a sneer, as he emptied yet another glass. “How about you mind your fucking business and piss off. I have a boyfriend and am currently maxed out on friends.”

“Wow, _Hyung_. Who pissed in your kimchi?” Jungkook squeezed himself into the small space between Hoseok and the girl next to him then leaned against the bar. He reached out and plucked the current glass from the elder’s hand and drank it. Jungkook spluttered as he swallowed the fiery trail of liquid.

“What the fuck is-” Hoseok stopped himself as he finally looked up and caught sight of Jungkook. “Kookie! What are you doing here?” He asked, horror and shock morphing his features.

“Nice to see you too, Hyung.” Jungkook replied, taking another sip of his pilfered beverage, scrunching up his nose at the taste. “Also, what the fuck is this that you’re drinking? It tastes like battery acid and rubbing alcohol.”

“If you’re going to insult my drink preferences, you can give it back,” the elder grumbled underneath his breath, removing his stolen drink from Jungkook.

“But this isn’t your drink preference, so, I can insult it all I want. I’ve been drinking with you plenty of times to know you prefer light, fruity drinks that barely contain any alcohol because you don’t like getting too drunk. You claim it makes you stupid and you’re prone to really bad hangovers.” Jungkook pausing briefly thinking over the best way to approach what he wanted to say. “So...if you’re here, spending your Thursday night at a bar by yourself, avoiding friends, and I know you’re avoiding people because if you weren’t you would have gotten Jiminie’s text to come out with him tonight and you would have known we were going to be here and you wouldn’t have had to ask what I was doing here.” Jungkook finished, snatching the drink back, once more, from the older male.

Instead of choosing to dignify Jungkook with a response, Hoseok flagged down the bartender and asked to close out his tab.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asked, watching as Hoseok signed his credit card receipt.

“Home. Or maybe to another bar where little shits aren’t going to go all Sherlock Holmes on me.” The elder bit back. He attempted to stand before he lost his balance and had to grip onto the bar stool in order to stay upright.

Jungkook sends a quick text telling Taehyung that something came up then wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist. “Yeah, well, where else are you going to find little shits who are willing to stop their evening before it even starts just to make sure you get home safely.” Jungkook exclaimed, supporting the elder as he guided him through the crowd and out of the bar. Hoseok didn’t need to know that he didn’t want to come out in the first place and welcomed any chance to not have to sit in this bar and get wrecked on alcohol.

After getting Hoseok home and getting him to drink two glasses of water, Jungkook started to tug his shirt, attempting to help rid him of his clothes. Hoseok rolled away and slapped at his hands, whining at Jungkook that he ‘couldn’t get it up anyway so there was no use.’ Red crawled up the younger's neck as he registered the other’s words.

“Hyung, I’m not trying to have sex with you!” He squawked, imagining the floor opening up and sucking him into a blackhole. “I’m just trying to get into the shower. You smell like alcohol, sweat, and puke and I don’t want to hear you complaining about how I let you go to bed without showering first.”

Hoseok nodded with his lips downturned into a pout, helping Jungkook take off his clothes. When he reached for his underwear, Jungkook was quick to place his hand over Hoseok’s, stopping the elder in his tracks.

“No, Hyung. Let’s keep those on.” He hissed out as red began to quickly spread up his neck and over his face.

“But Kookie~~,” Hoseok whined. “I can’t shower with them on.”

Jungkook began to push him towards the bathroom. “How about we just keep them on for now, until we can get your shower ready and then you can take them off?”

After the elder nodded his approval, Jungkook released the breath he was holding and ushered the other into the bathroom.

Jungkook managed to get Hoseok in the shower, which, fortunately, sobered the elder up enough, so that he could wash himself. Jungkook had already had to stop his gaze, multiple times, from lingering on Hoseok that night. The last thing he needed was to see his crush naked or any other state of undressed.

Jungkook awoke the next morning with a start, completely disoriented and in an unfamiliar room. Once the haze cleared from his mind, he realized he was in Hoseok and Jimin’s apartment still, laying in latter’s bed. Sitting up, he looked across the room at Hoseok, still sound asleep tangled up in his own bed.

A smile stretched over the younger’s face as a fuzzy memory, or what he hopes is a memory, from last night comes to mind. _He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Hoseok to finish showering because after making sure the elder was not going to drown he had went to wait for him on the sofa and the next thing he knew he was being carried to the only bedroom in the apartment and softly placed into Jimin’s bed. Hoseok settled the covers over him, ran a hand through his fringe and placed a light kiss on his forehead._

The last part might have been a figment of Jungkook’s half asleep imagination, but he preferred to believe it as true.

Thinking about last night reminded Jungkook how upset Hoseok was, the younger decided to treat his _hyung_ and got get some breakfast. He wouldn't dare attempt to make any on his own, that was just asking for disaster.

The younger hopped out of the bed and ran down to the coffee shop down the street and got all of Hoseok’s favorite pastries and his usual diabetes in a cup the elder claimed was coffee. When he returned the other male was seated on the couch in a long t-shirt and boxers, rubbing at his eyes attempting to wake himself fully. Even though he was younger, Jungkook couldn’t help but internally squeal at the adorable cuteness that was his hyung and he wanted nothing more than to pick the elder up, hold him tight, and never let him go.

Shaking the thought from his head, Jungkook greeted Hoseok with a smile. “Good morning, Hyung.”

“Good morning, Kookie-yah. How’d you sleep last night?” Hoseok replied, eyes brightening up as he saw the coffees and pastry bag in Jungkook’s hands.

“Slept really well. Sorry for falling asleep. I came here to help you out last night and couldn’t even stay awake long enough to make sure you didn’t choke on your own puke.”

Hoseok laughed as he took his coffee out of the younger’s hands. “I was pretty sober by the time I got out of the shower, so, thank you for that. Also, thanks for cutting me off last night when you did. I think if I would have had even one more drink, I’d still be in bed, hating life right now.”

“It’s no problem. I don’t mind. It gave me an excuse to ditch Jimin and TaeTae-hyung, I didn’t feel like going out in the first place.” Jungkook settled onto the couch next to Hoseok and handed the bag over so that the elder could get first dibs on the food.

Jungkook could not keep the smile off of his face as Hoseok immediately lit up as soon as he ripped open the bag.

“Oh, my God, Kookie, you spoil hyung!” He exclaimed, grabbing the younger and pulling him into an one-armed hug.

They eventually settled on watching a random show on TV while they ate their breakfast. Jungkook found himself, however, watching the other male more than the drama that was currently on the screen.

The elder, now that he thought Jungkook wasn’t paying attention to him, dropped his sunshine demeanor almost completely and back was the deep sadness that the younger was faced with the previous night.

“Hyung?” Jungkook called, waiting for the elder to turn towards him. “Is Namjoon-hyung the reason you’re so upset?”

Hoseok’s eyes dropped as he started fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “I’m fine, Kookie. No need to worry.”

“You’re not fine and if hyung is mistreating you, I’ll kick his ass.”

Hoseok laughed softly. “I’m okay, Jungkook, I promise. Namjoon didn’t do anything. I just…” Hoseok trailed off, hesitating to continue.

“You just what?” Jungkook prompted the other.

“I find....” Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I just...I’m clingy and a handful and I need a lot of affection and affirmations. I’m a lot to deal with and I can understand why Namjoon doesn’t want to deal with me anymore.”

Jungkook set down his coffee and grabbed Hoseok’s hands. “Hyung, don’t say that. Yes, you’re clingy. Yes, you’re loud. Yes, you’re a handful, but none of those things are a bad thing. I would kill to have you.” Realizing what he said, Jungkook scrambled to quickly amend what was said. “I mean, someone like you. You’re smart, kind, and even when you’re you’re upset you try to make sure everybody else is happy. You spend so much time taking care of everybody else and never seem to lt anybody take care of you. Which you should definitely let people do more of, you definitely deserve someone waiting on you hand and foot. You’re a great rapper and the way you dance is like liquid sin. You have the body of a Greek god and the face of an angel. You’re 100% worth it, hyung, and if any guy doesn’t see that then fuck him, he doesn’t deserve you, including Kim Namjoon.”

Hoseok sat stunned, eyes staring into Jungkook’s and mouth slightly gapped open. “Jungkook?”  He called, eyes softening as he scooted closer on the sofa. “Kookie, how do you know I hate not showering before I go to sleep?”

Jungkook blinked at the random change in conversation, the subject coming seemingly out of nowhere. “Doesn’t everybody know that?” He asked, voice laced with confusion.

“I’ve been living with Taehyung-ah in this one bedroom apartment for two years and he doesn’t know. I’ve been dating Namjoon for three years and neither does he. That’s not something I go around advertising because it’s not really necessary to tell people. And yet, somehow, you know. Just like you know my coffee order and my favorite pastries and my drink preference and all the other million and one things you know about me.”

Jungkook panicked as he attempted nonchalance. “I don’t know, Hyung. I’m just observant, I guess.”

“Hm, so, what’s TaeTae’s favorite food?” Hoseok questions, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

“How in the hell would I know that? It always changes.”

“Kim Taehyung’s favorite food has always been the same since he was three. Jeon Jungkook, do you like me?”

Jungkook blanched and tried to free himself from the conversation that was headed towards an extremely dangerous situation. “What?! Hyung, don’t be silly! You’re like a brother to me. I couldn’t possibly like you like that-” Before Jungkook could make his escape, Hoseok grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger back to the couch, stopping his dialogue by pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

As Hoseok pulled away his face lit up a bright red and he brought a hand up to his lips. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. You were just freaking out and I-”

Jungkook lunged forward and reconnected their lips, pushing the elder back until his back hit the couch cushion and the younger was able to hover over him. Jungkook held his weight on his arms as he nipped at Hoseok’s bottom lip. The other male let out a gasp at the slight sting and Jungkook quickly took advantage of it and licked into his mouth.

The younger continued to assault the other with his mouth until he couldn’t breath, only then pulling back and immediately peppering kisses on Hoseok’s jaw. Hearing the elder’s soft, almost inaudible moan spurred Jungkook on. He moved down until he was sucking and nibbling at the elder’s neck. More moans spilled from Hoseok’s lips and he began to roll his hips up against the younger.

Jungkook stilled Hoseok with a hand on his waist as he pulled back from the elder, gasping for breath as he tried to will down his quickly hardening cock. “ _Hyung_ , maybe we should stop.”

Hoseok didn’t say anything, just slid his arms around Jungkook’s neck and tried to pull him back in.

“ _Hyung_ , seriously, this is a bad idea.” Everything in Jungkook demanded he took the other male, right then and there, but a small, more responsible part of himself knew how much of a bad idea that was. So, instead of diving back in and losing himself in the elder, Jungkook stood up and stepped away from the couch.

“Kookie,” Hoseok said, winding his arms around Jungkook’s waist from behind and grinding his erection into the younger's ass. “Please, you can’t leave me like this.”

Jungkook’s breath hitched and he fought hard to stay in control of himself. He grabbed a hold of Hoseok’s wrist and unwinded the elder’s hands from around him. He turned towards the other male and stopped in his tracks. Hoseok looked like the human embodiment of lust. His lips were swollen and slick and his eyes were half lidded and blown with lust.

Jungkook released Hoseok’s wrist as he gave in. He couldn’t resist the elder and he never was good at telling him no. He slid his hands down over Hoseok’s waist before gripping at his perfectly round ass. Hoseok’s body rubbed against the younger’s as Jungkook hoisted him up.

Jungkook surged forward to cover Hoseok’s mouth with his own. The elder met the kiss eagerly, parting his lips beneath Jungkook’s with a low groan as he wound his arms and legs around him.

Jungkook tightened his grip on Hoseok’s ass, rubbing him up and down, rocking their cocks together until the elder tore his mouth from his with a shuddering gasp. Hoseok’s eyes were glazed already, hazy and unfocused. Seeing the elder react so deeply and knowing it was all because of him wiped away any lingering guilt Jungkook felt about the situation.

“Look at me,” Jungkook whispered, waiting until Hoseok’s eyes locked on his before grinding his hips into him again. Hoseok tightened his hold around Jungkook’s neck as he started to rock back onto the younger.

Jungkook clenched his jaw, feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure. This was hot as hell and he had no doubt in his mind that he could cum just from this alone. But he couldn’t, he would hold off until he was buried deep in the older male.

Hoseok moaned, once more, louder than before causing Jungkook to press his forehead to the elders. “Quiet, _Hyung_. I’m not sharing any part of you with the whole fucking building. Bite me if you have to.”

Hoseok’s laugh came out breathy and light. “You like that, don’t you? The thought of having something just for you.”

Jungkook tried to fight off a growl as he thought of Hoseok underneath anybody else. The younger’s grip tightened on Hoseok’s ass, no doubt leaving indentations. “I never was too good at sharing.”

Hoseok’s returning whimper shot straight to Jungkook’s dick. “You’re the one that I want, Kookie- _yah_.” The elder breathed into his ear.

It was more than Jungkook or anyone else deserved, but he still took it. He licked into Hoseok’s mouth, spun around blindly and pressed him back into the couch cushions.

In return, Hoseok dug his teeth into the younger’s lower lip and arched up into him, once more, harder than before. Hoseok was trembling as he clutched at Jungkook’s shoulders for purchase, shifting in the younger’s arms.

Hoseok was so close to coming apart, just for Jungkook. The younger braced himself on one arm as he slid the other hand down Hoseok’s body and underneath to once more squeeze at the older’s ass. “I can’t wait to get my mouth right here.”

“Jungkook-” Hoseok whined, slipping his fingers into the younger’s hair and pulling hard causing Jungkook’s spine to tingle with pleasure.

Jungkook groaned low in his throat as he removed his hand from under Hoseok to gather both of the elder’s hands in it. Pinning Hoseok’s hands above his head, Jungkook ground impossibly harder against the other while sucking bruises into his neck.

Hoseok closed his eyes at the pleasure and arched up into the younger’s body. A shudder wracked through him and then another as a moan ripped from his throat as he released himself in his pants.

Jungkook smirked down at the other as he rocked his hips to help Hoseok ride out his orgasm. Watching the elder come was top on Jungkook’s list of the world’s most beautiful sites.

Hoseok struggled for breath as he came down from his high. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the younger as Jungkook watch him, utterly focused, as if Hoseok couldn’t feel Jungkook’s cock straining in between them.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum.” Jungkook whispered as if afraid he would break the ambiance if he spoke too loud.

A fresh wave of lust rang through Hoseok’s body. “Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to do something about that?” He asked, tilting his head down in between their body.

Jungkook bit his lip in pretend thought. “That would depend.

“On what exactly?”

Jungkook’s lips curved up into a lazy smile. “How many times you can get off while riding my dick.”

“Well, that would depend.” Hoseok parroted, arching up to grind against Jungkook.

Groaning, Jungkook flipped them over, so that Hoseok was now straddling his waist. “Undress me.”

Hoseok quickly and efficiently removed both Jungkook’s and his own clothes. Jungkook couldn’t help but think of how many times Hoseok had done this for Namjoon before the thought was quickly swept away with Hoseok settling back onto his lap.

“When did you get this?” Hoseok asked, hand coming up to graze softly over Jungkook’s tattoo on his ribs, right beneath his chest.

“About a year ago.”

“Mm.” Hoseok responded distractedly, swooping down to lick over the tattoo. He ran his tongue over the tattoo, covering every inch of inked skin before trailing up and licking over the younger’s nipple. Jungkook shuddered as he inhaled sharply, hands going down to grip at the elder’s waist.

Hoseok gave ample attention to the nipple before giving equally as much attention to the other. After he was satisfied with his work, the elder kissed his way down Jungkook’s body, making his way towards the younger’s cock.

“ _Hyung_ , you don’t have to.” Jungkook started before Hoseok cut him off with a quick “shh”. Hoseok wrapped his hand around the base of the younger’s cock, grasping in firmly and smirking to himself when he heard the responding groan slip from Jungkook’s throat. The elder continued to make his way further down the beautiful body shuddering at his touch, until he’s able to slowly lick around the head of Jungkook’s cock.

“ _Hyung_!” Jungkook gasped out, his fingers gripping tightly at Hoseok’s hair, hands trembling with the strength in which he was holding himself back from grabbing on tightly to Hoseok’s head and fucking into his mouth.

Hoseok flicked his tongue against the spot underneath Jungkook’s head and smirked as the younger’s hips jerked in response. He flexed his fingers, tugging lightly at Hoseok’s hair. “Look at me.”

The elder finally closed his lips around the tip of Jungkook’s cock and tilted his head only enough to meet the other’s gaze without pulling away.

Jungkook stared down at the elder, muscles tense as he resisted every nerve in his body screaming for him to take and claim. His fingers tightened slightly, so that he can guide Hoseok’s head forward and watched as the male inched up his shaft.

Hoseok shivered as he took Jungkook deeper, moaning around his cock when the younger yanked his hair taunt in his grip. Jungkook bit off a curse and pulled harder, dragging the elder off his cock. “Is this what you want? To suck me off?”

Hoseok nodded his head in affirmation, but quickly amended it with a shake of his head. “I want to, but it’s too simple. Not quite right.” Hoseok replied, clamping his mouth shut on what he really wanted to say. He wanted so desperately to tell the younger how much he wanted to give him everything. Instead, he swallowed his real answer and rose up from the floor, dragging his body against Jungkook’s as he made his way back into the younger’s lap.

When Hoseok leans over to capture Jungkook’s mouth in another kiss, the younger’s paper thin control snapped and he dropped his hands to Hoseok’s ass and deepened the kiss. Jungkook’s teeth nipped at Hoseok’s lower lip before biting down harshly, causing Hoseok to groan and grind down harder in his lap. The younger hoisted the other up, stood up, turned, and then dropped him down so that Hoseok’s back thudded against the cushions.

Jungkook didn’t allow the elder time to adjust before he was pinning him down, both of their cocks grinding against each others, the younger’s hands tangling in Hoseok’s hair, once more. “Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hoseok arched up into him, helpless to do anything but beg. “Please, Kookie, no more waiting. I need you inside of me plea-”

Jungkook cut the elder off, smothering his words with another searing kiss before pulling back and asking where the lube was. Hoseok stretched up and reached underneath the couch cushion and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Jungkook arched and eyebrow as he removed the lube from Hoseok’s hand, popping the cap and spreading a liberal amount onto his fingers. “You store your lube in the couch?”

“I don’t store it there, so much that, Jimin and Taehyung lifted it from my drawer and attempted to hide the evidence after I walked in on the two of them defiling the couch and just haven’t moved it back to the bedroom.” The end of Hoseok’s sentence faded out into a moan as Jungkook took that moment to slowly insert a finger into the elder’s entrance.

Jungkook swiftly and diligently worked to open Hoseok up while simultaneously making sure he did not injure the elder in any way. After Hoseok began to fuck himself down on Jungkook’s fingers, the younger removed them from his hole and hooked his clean hand underneath the elder’s thigh and lifted his leg, spreading it wide so that his entrance was on full display.

“Tell me,” Jungkook demanded as his cock slid back and forth over Hoseok’s asshole. “Tell me to fuck you.”

“Fuck-” Another flex of the younger’s hips caused the head of Jungkook’s cock to tug at Hoseok’s rim causing pleasure to spread up Hoseok’s spine. “Fuck me.”

With the words out of Hoseok’s mouth, Jungkook held the other male’s gaze as he reached between their bodies and gripped his cock, guiding it to Hoseok’s entrance. “Tell me how hard. Tell me how deep.”

“Fuck me like you mean it.” As the words left Hoseok’s mouth, Jungkook released a growl and flipped the elder over. He gripped his hips as he guided him up on all fours and then guided his cock inside of the other.

❣

Jungkook woke up, crowded on the couch with Hoseok asleep half on top of him, squished in between Jungkook and the back of the couch. They were naked, but most of their bodies were covered up by a blanket. The younger couldn’t help but smile knowing Hoseok couldn’t help himself, taking care of people was a part of who he was.

Jungkook tightened his hold around the elders waist and brought a hand up to comb through Hoseok’s hair. He smiled even brighter as the other man hummed contentedly in his sleep and attempted to borrow himself further into the younger’s warmth.

Jungkook’s entire world came crashing down, however, when he heard someone clear their voice. The younger whipped his head around and stared as his brain processed the image of Taehyung sitting on the chair across from the couch and a clearly very upset Jimin perched on his lap.

Jungkook scrambled to come up with an excuse as to why he was cuddled up to his brother’s boyfriend, naked. “ _Hyung_! I can explain-”

Jimin quickly shushed the younger before angrily gesturing for the younger to follow him. “And if you wake up Hobi- _hyung_ , I will castrate you.” He hissed as he stormed into his and Hoseok’s bedroom, Taehyung following behind with a smirk lighting up his face.

Jungkook slowly rolled onto his side, so that he and Hoseok were facing each other and the latter was pressed up against the back of the couch, then he slid out from underneath the blanket and positioned a throw pillow underneath Hoseok’s head. Throwing on his underwear and pants, he made his way into the bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Jimin pounced on him, hitting him wherever he could reach. “What the hell were you thinking, Jeon Jungkook?! Taking advantage of a very drunk and clearly very emotional Hoseok?”

“But _hyung-_ ” Jungkook started before Jimin cut him off.

“No! No fucking excuses. I knew you were harboring feelings for him, but are you fucking stupid? Not only did you take advantage of somebody who was too drunk to say no, but you also sleep with your brother’s fucking boyfriend!! Do you have anything to say for yourself,  young man?”

In a moment of reprieve, Jungkook quickly makes his way over to Hoseok’s bed, out of Jimin’s range, and sat down. He sticks his head in his hands and lets out a deep sigh. “Hyung, Hobi- _hyung_ was-”

Jimin rounded on the younger, cutting him off once more. “No, there’s no excuse for what you did!! None whatsoever! I thought you were smarter than this! Did you think about how Hoseok- _hyung_ is going to feel when he wakes up sober? Did that cross your mind? This is rape, Jungkook. You know that right? What you did to Hoseok is-”

“Oh my God, Park Jimin! Shut the fuck up.” Jungkook took his head out of his hands and looked up at Hoseok standing in the doorway, glaring at Jimin. The elder had on boxers and Jungkook’s shirt, and the younger felt his dick react, feuled further by the look of murder gracing the beautiful features. “First of all, if I was that drunk last night, let me tell you how much waking up to you screaming would make me feel better. Second of all, not that it’s any of your business, but Jungkook and I didn’t do anything while I was drunk. I was very much sober and conscious for the entire thing. And last but certainly not least, I’m not cheating on anybody. Me and Namjoon broke up last night.”

Jungkook’s world came crashing down around him for the second time that day. If Hoseok and Namjoon broke up just last night, that meant he was nothing more than a rebound. Hoseok didn’t sleep with him because he had feelings for him, he slept with Jungkook in the hopes that it would help Hoseok get over Namjoon and probably to get back at his elder brother.

Jungkook’s heart broke and he couldn’t take staying there any longer. The younger got up from the bed and walked out of the room, ignoring the calls of his name from Hoseok. He managed to snatch up, what was probably Taehyung’s, hoodie and shoes, and made it into the hallway before he was stopped. Hoseok caught his wrist and turned him around. “Kookie, where are you going? What’s wrong?”

Jungkook refused to look at the other male, instead choosing to fix his gaze on the floor. “I’m going home.”

Hoseok’s face morphed in confusion. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m nobody’s rebound fuck. I refuse to be that for anybody, even you.” Jungkook gritted out, still refusing to look up.

“Jungkook, look at me.” When the younger refused to do so, Hoseok crouched down to his knees so that he was in the younger’s line of sight. Jungkook’s shirt, that Hoseok was still wearing, rode up and revealed more of the elder’s beautifully tanned legs. Jungkook gulped as images of the elder hovering over him as his thighs worked to keep him moving up and down on the younger’s cock flashed into Jungkook’s mind and he had to shake his head to  clear out the imagery.

“Kookie, you’re not a rebound fuck.”

“Then what do you call someone you sleep with after you break up with your significant other? Or the fact that you didn’t even look my way before today, conveniently right after my brother breaks your heart. Feeling don’t just materialize out of nowhere.”

“No, they don’t. I will admit to that, but I promise, I did not sleep with you for a rebound.”

“Yeah, well, forgive me if I don’t fucking believe you.” He snapped snatching his hand out of Hoseok’s grip, spinning on his heels, storming down the stairs, and out of the door.

❣

Two weeks passed without a word from Hoseok and it hurt more than anything to have Jungkook’s revelations confirmed. He hasn't talked to Namjoon about it, mostly because he was bitter and resentful that Hoseok gave the elder everything, and partly because he was afraid what would happen if Namjoon was to find out about what he had done. He couldn't blame Hoseok, he was heartbroken and hurting and Jungkook had taken advantage of that.

The only part that brought some twisted little happiness into Jungkook’s life is the fact that in those last few weeks, Namjoon hadn't seen Hoseok either, instead his darling brother was living and breathing in his studio, only coming up for air when Jungkook forced him to eat.

“Yes, Hyung, I will be there tonight. Yes. I will pay for all of your drinks because of all the pain and suffering I have put you through. Yes, I know everything is all my fault.” Jungkook rolled his eyes as he continued to agree with everything Jimin claimed on the phone. The younger had been jumping through all types of hoops over the previous couple weeks so that he can (as Jimin so kindly put it) atone for his sins. It had been a full 15 days and you would have thought Jungkook had set fire to Jimin’s grandmother, the way the elder was acting.

Jungkook typed in his passcode and walked into the apartment. After ridding himself of his shoes and assuring Jimin with roughly 30 “yes, hyung”s and “I understand”s, Jungkook walked past the living room only yo freeze and stare. There seated on the couch, right next to Jungkook’s brother was one Jung Hoseok. With the exception of very bad dark circles and bags underneath his eyes, the elder looked exactly the same.

“What do you mean broken up?” Namjoon was asking, face contorted on confusion. “You and I both know I wasn't serious. I mean, come on. Hoseok-ah, you know I've been stressed about this new group they have me working with. I'm sorry I've been taking it out on you, but I love you and I don't want to end this. We have too much history to let it go over some stupid shit I said.”

Jungkook felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the two of them getting back together. He couldn't handle any of this right now. Jungkook reversed and put his shoes and jacket back on, having decided now would be a great time to take Yoongi-hyung up on those lamb skewers.

The younger made it a couple of feet down the hall before he heard the apartment door open and a voice call his name. Jungkook toyed with the idea to keep walking and ignore the elder, but he never was too good at denying Hoseok of anything. So, against his better judgement, he stopped and turned around to face the other male.

“Hey, Hyung. How are you?” Jungkook tried to sound as casual as possible, but the crack in his voice gave him away.

Hoseok chose to ignore the question, instead slowly taking steps toward the younger until he was a mere breath away from him.

Jungkook attempted small talk once more. “So, you and Hyung are getting back together? That's good.”

Hoseok shook his head. “No we're not getting back together.”

“Oh, right, because you two were never broken up. It's okay, I already know what you're going to say and I promise I won't tell Joonie-hyung that we slept together. I wouldn't hurt you like that.” The entire time he talked, Jungkook waved his hands in the air, using the motion to hid the fact that he was shaking.

Hoseok grabbed a hold of Jungkook’s flailing hands and gripped them tightly in his own. “Kookie, stop. I'm not getting back together with Namjoon and I'm not asking you to lie about what we did.”

Confusion filled the younger’s thoughts as he tried to understand what was happening. “But you love Namjoon-hyung. Why wouldn't you want to be with him?”

“Because I stopped loving Namjoon months ago.”

“What?” Now Jungkook was definitely confused.

“I did some thinking over these last weeks and I realized I had stopped loving Namjoon months ago. The reason I kept trying in our relationship is because I was too prideful to accept another failed relationship and I put way too much time into making it work.. Also, I quite enjoyed coming over and having my favorite dongsaeng take care of me.” Jungkook opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately cut off as Hoseok continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t have those type of feelings for you. I just cared about you as a little brother because that was all I saw you as. In my mind, that was the only classification you could have, but then that night at the bar happened and I don’t know if it was te alcohol or the way you took such good care of me.”

“It was the way I allowed you to ruin my favorite pair of shoes without complaint.” Jungkook interrupted, not able to stop the sarcastic retort.

Hoseok released on of the younger’s hands to swat at the younger before re-holding his hand. “Anyway, as I was saying, I don’t know what changed, but it did and this whole other world of possibilities opened up and I started seeing your glances and ample attention as something other than brotherly affection and then we slept together and it fucked my head up even more because I still thought I was in love with Namjoon and there I was getting fucked by his little brother and I didn’t want it to end. I wanted to stay wrapped in your arms in my apartment, just the two of us for all of eternity. And I know it seemed like a rebound and if it was me, I would have thought the exact same thing, but it wasn’t and I had to think of a way to make you see that.”

“Wait a minute, the guy you have feelings for, the guy you cheated on me with was Jungkook?” Namjoon strode up to the pair, rage fueling his steps. Jungkook quickly dropped HOseok’s hands and stepped back, creating distance between Namjoon and himself.

“Hyung, how long have you been standing there,” Jungkook squeaked out.

“Long enough to know you’ve been screwing my boyfriend behind my back!” Namjoon yelled, hands balling up into fists as he stepped closer to Jungkook.

Hoseok stepped in between the two brothers, hands coming up to rest on Namjoon’s shoulders in an attempt to placate him. “Joonie, look, we didn’t-”

Namjoon pushed Hoseok to the side causing the elder to fall at the unexpected explosion. “Don’t fucking touch me, slut!”

“Yah, don’t fucking call him that!” Jungkook spit back, seeing red. “And don’t fucking touch him.”

“And what the fuck are you going to do about it?” Namjoon ground out, closing the gap between them so that he was almost forehead to forehead with the younger.

Hoseok scrambled off the floor and gripped onto Jungkook’s shoulder in order to push the younger back a couple of steps. “Let’s all calm down and at least move into the apartment. We don't want to cause a scene.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” Jungkook readily agreed, sliding Hoseok’s hand from his shoulder and threading his fingers in between the elders.

Namjoon sneered as his eyes followed their intertwined fingers. “Do whatever the fuck you want, I’m out of here.”

“Namjoon!” Hoseok called at the male’s retreating back, before a tug on his hand stopped him.

“Let him go, Hyung.” He’s not going to hear a thing we say anyway. Let’s allow him time to calm down and maybe he won’t hate us as much.” Jungkook led Hoseok back inside and sat him down on the couch next to him.

“You’re his brother, he’ll forgive you. Me, however, I’m just the bastard that cheated on him with his own little brother.” Hoseok brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on top of them.

“One: we’re step brothers. If he wanted to hate me, he definitely can.” Jungkook slid over so that he was beside Hoseok and wrapped an arm around the elder’s waist. “And two: nobody can hate you, you’re way too adorable.”

Hoseok giggled softly before he quickly sobered. “That’s not true. You and Namjoon have been brothers almost all of your life. ‘Step’ is probably not even in his vocabulary when it comes to you. According to everything, but blood, you two are brothers and he can’t and won’t hate you.”

Jungkook hummed distractedly and used the arm still wrapped around Hoseok’s waist to pull the other onto his lap. “Not to sound like I don't care about Namjoon-hyung and his feelings, but can we go back to the part where you were confessing your feelings to me?”

Hoseok stared at the younger, face frozen in disbelief. A second later, the elder threw his head back into a laugh, hitting Jungkook in the arm in the process. “You really are a little shit, Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook looked offended. “What? I have been waiting since the moment I saw you to hear you tell me you liked me. I’m not letting anyone or anything stop me from finally hearing it.”

“Really? Sing the first time you saw me?” Hoseok asked, skeptically.

“Yes, the very first time.”

“But Namjoon told me, you had the hots for TaeTae at that time. And the only reason he was even at the dinner the night we met was because you needed somebody to stop you from blurting out how you thought Taehyung was the most beautiful creature that ever graced the Earth’s surface.”

Jungkook’s smile grew as he thought of that time three years ago. “God, no. I mean, nothing against Hyung, he is sexy and at times I can definitely see why Jiminie is in love with him,” Jungkook laughed at the affronted look on Hoseok’s face as he shuffled back so that his back was resting against the arm of the couch and pulling the elder more into his chest. “But no, I did not, nor have I ever had romantic feelings for Taehyung-hyung.”

“There where did Namjoon get the idea that you liked him?” Hoseok stretched his legs out so that they covered almost the entire length of the couch and rested his head in the crook of Jungkook’s neck.

“Because I told him that.”

“What? Why would you tell him something that wasn’t true?”

“Because at the time, I thought it was true.”

Hoseok sighed deeply. “Are you really going to make me drag this out of you? Fine. I’ll bite. Why did you think it was true at the time?”

“Because at the time, I thought you were Jimin-hyung’s boyfriend.”

“What?!” Hoseok yelped, sitting up so that he could see Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook chuckled as took the opportunity to slide further down the couch and lay with his head resting on the armrest and legs tangled up in Hoseok’s. “Oh, relax, Hyung. Stop being so dramatic. I doubt you remember, but the Tuesday before we had that dinner-”

“If that’s the day I found out that Jimin and Taehyung were dating then, I think I vaguely remember it.” Hoseok pondered, settling down, so that he could lay on the younger’s chest.

“I don’t know, Hyung, but what I do know is that I was walking with Jimin-hyung and you ran up and flung your arms around him to whisper something in his ear. At the time, I hadn’t met TaeTae-hyung yet, so, when hyung confirmed that he had a borfriend I just assumed it was you. So, when I got invited for dinner later that week, I was under the impression that I was crushing on Jiminie-hyung’s boyfriend, aka you. And when I found out about Tae-hyung, you and Namjoon--hyung had already disappeared and the next morning, when I was about to tell Joonie-hyung about the mix up, I ran into the two of you, in the kitchen, half naked, and that was an even shittier situation than if you were Jimin’s boyfriend, so, I buried my feelings as deep as I could and let Hyung keep thinking that I liked TaeTae.”

“Wow, my little Kookie had been harboring a crush on me ever since that day and I can’t believe I didn’t know.” Jungkook had no idea when the elder started playing with his fingers, but it caused him to blush a light pink once he realized it. He felt warm inside at the fact that they were doing something as domestic as this.”

“Before that.” Jungkook mumbled into the top of Hoseok’s head.

“Huh?”

Jungkook stilled himself for the oncoming embarrassment that came with admitting the following information. “I’ve liked you since before that day with Jiminie. That say was actually the second time I had ever saw you. The first was at Freshmen orientation. I saw you in the crowd and thought you were the most stunning being in the universe. For a while, I thought you weren’t real, just something my brain conjured up to help with my dry spell.”

At that, Hoseok sat back up and adjusted his legs so that he was straddling the younger’s lap, facing him. “Wait a minute, so, does that mean you masterbated to me?”

Jungkook’s entire face and neck flushed a deep rose as he sat up to capture the elder’s lips with his own, in order to get out of answering the question. When their air supply was depleted and the duo finally parted, Hoseok smirked down at the younger. “Just so we are both aware, I’m taking that as a yes.”

Jungkook surged forward once more in an effort to stop the laughter that was coming from the elder. He lightly nibbled on Hoseok’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. When he was finally granted permission, he licked into the other’s mouth, causing Hoseok to release a moan and roll his hips down onto the younger. Jungkook’s hands immediately gripped onto his hips and pulled him down harder onto his quickly hardening cock. Hoseok moaned at the pleasure and Jungkook greedily swallowed the sound as he became intoxicated by the taste of the elder.

“Just fucking great! I leave for one, just one, fucking hour and the two of you are already fucking on the couch.”

Hoseok hopped off of Jungkook’s lap at the sound of Namjoon’s angry voice and stood, head down, with his arms coming up to fold over his chest. Jungkook whipped around from his spot, still seated on the couch, willing away his semi hard on, and watched as Namjoon went to storm back out of the apartment. However, the male didn’t get halfway out of the door before he was being stopped by an unknown entity, who reversed his trajectory and forced him down on the love seat opposite from when Jungkook still sat.

After insuring Namjoon would not attempt to escape, the stranger turned towards the confused duo on the other side of the room and sent them a blinding smile. “Hi, I’m Jackson Wang. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jungkook nodded dumbly at the male’s booming voice, that was way too bright for the situation at hand.

“I’m Hoseok and this is Jungkook.” Hoseok replied, head bowed to look at the floor.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Jungkook spat out as he glanced between the chipper stranger and his hyung, who sat quietly and scowled in Jungkook and Hoseok’s direction during the exchange.

Jackson plopped down on the love seat beside Namjoon and placed a hand on the male’s shoulder. “I think it would be best if Joon-ah told you who I was.”

“I don’t see why any of this is necessary.” Namjoon gritted out, teeth clenched. He glanced at Jungkook as the younger took a hold of Hoseok’s wrist and pulled him down so that he was pressed up against the younger’s side. Hoseok’s head still hung, refusing to look at anything but the floor, but he didn’t move away, so, Jungkook considered it a win.

“Because we talked about this and Hoseok has every right to know,” Jackson responded, shooting Namjoon an undecipherable look. “So, tell him, Kim Namjoon, or I will and you know what will happen if I tell him…” Jackson trailed off, his smile dropping for a couple of seconds while the two stared at each other before Jackson turned back to face the others, smile popping right back on to his face.

Namjoon huffed as his face scrunched up. “This is Jackson.”

“They know that already, move on.”

Namjoon exhaled heavily at the interruption before his face morphed into an expression of remorse. “He, uh... We, um…..”

“Tick tock, Kim Namjoon.”

“I’ve been seeing him for the past year and a half.” Namjoon yelled, clearly at the end of his patience.

At the outburst, Hoseok’s head snapped up, finally looking at Namjoon. “What?!”

Namjoon’s countenance twisted into a hard glare. “Don’t what me! I said I’ve been seeing Jackson for the past year and a half. What part of that didn’t you understand?”

Jackson patted Namjoon’s shoulder and sent Hoseok an apologetic grimace. “Joonie, let’s not be nasty, yeah?”

“No, fuck that. I’ll be as mean and hateful as I want to be.” He snapped. He stood up and addressed Hoseok once more. “Get that dumbass hurt look off of your face. You act as if you haven’t been fucking my kid brother all of this time.”

“I’m not a kid!” Jungkook shouted back, standing up as well. “And we haven’t been fucking behind your back. We’ve had sex once and it was after **YOU** broke up with **HIM** !”

“Kookie, calm down.” Hoseok said gently, getting up to place a comforting hand on the younger’s arm.

“No, I’m not going to calm down! I’m not going to let him make you feel like shit because of what we did! Especially when for the past two years, not only has he been a shitty boyfriend to you, fucking with your feelings, and making you feel like less of a person, but apparently, he was fucking, God only hopes, just this guy on the side! And then wants to demand you pay retributions for moving the fuck on after he dumps you and then changes his mind!” Heavy breaths escaped from Jungkook after he finished, causing his chest to fall rapidly as he watched Namjoon’s face change into one of regret.

At the presentation of the truth, all of the fight and indignation went out of Namjoon and he could only show contrite at the way things had went with Hoseok. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Namjoon directed at Hoseok, over Jungkook’s shoulder. “I have been a pretty shitty person to you and that wasn’t fair of me. I honestly don’t even know why I kept playing with your heart when I knew I was in love with Jackson from the moment we met. I’m not even upset that you slept with somebody else. I’m upset because it was Jungkook you slept with.”

“Why does it matter? The moment you told him you were done with your relationship was the moment you stopped being able to have any input into his life. So, fuck your apology, he doesn’t accept.”

“Kookie,” Hoseok moved to where he was beside the younger. “Maybe you should go into the kitchen with Jackson-ssi.”

“What? Why?” Jungkook whined, pout forming on his lips as he looked at the elder.

Jackson wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “Let’s go, Jungkook-ssi. Let’s give them some time alone. I think they need a chance to talk just the two of them.”

Jungkook allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen by Jackson, pout marring his features the whole way, where it stayed the entire hour it took for Hoseok and Namjoon to finish talking.

Once Namjoon and Jackson left and Hoseok was once again settled on Jungkook’s lap, did Jungkook finally let go of his frown.

“So, what did you and Hyung talk about?” Jungkook inquired, stroking his hand up and down Hoseok’s spine.

“Nothing really, we just discussed things and came to an agreement.”

:What kind of agreement?”

“That we were clearly better off as just friends and that no matter what we will continue to be friends.”

“And did you talk about us?” Jungkook asked as he trailed kisses down Hoseok’s neck.

“Yeah, I told him everything I told you. And it will take some time, probably a lot, but he’ll come around. At least, he said he’d try to.” Hoseok sighed, as Jungkook continued his attack on the elder’s neck.

Jungkook hummed against Hoseok’s skin as his hands slipped inside the other male’s shirt before adventuring further down to push Hoseok’s pants down to sit right below his ass as he continued to aid the other in grinding down on his clothed cock.

“Fuck, Kookie, if you insist upon doing this, can we please move to your bedroom?” Hoseok gasped out, words catching in his throat.

“No, I like you right here.” He replied, his finger circling Hoseok’s entrance. Hoseok shuddered and gave in to the younger, choosing to rest his head on Jungkook’s shoulder as the younger continued to suck bruises into his neck and persisted in thrusting up against Hoseok’s cock.

“Hey, Kookie, you ass, learn how to answer your fucking phone! You can’t promise me drinks and then bail on me without a word. This is not how you say-Oh, sweet mother of pearl, what the fuck are you two doing?!” Jimin screamed, coming into the living room before covering his eyes and throwing himself into Taehyung’s chest at the sight of Jungkook playing with Hoseok’s ass. “Dear, God, TaeTae, make it stop!”

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin as he threw his head back in laughter.

“Can you guys go the fuck away? I’m trying to have couch sex with my fucking boyfriend, if you don’t mind.” Jungkook yelled, throwing a pillow at the duo while attempting to pull up Hoseok’s pants with his free hand.

Hoseok could do nothing more than try and burrow himself further into the younger’s neck, face and neck a deep crimson, while fighting back the wide grin threatening to split his face into at Jungkook calling him his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly had the potential to be almost over 15K, not even kidding. If I would have actually went in and wrote the entire smut scene and didn't rush the ending it would have grown into an unstoppable monster and I would have never been finished by the deadline. SMH at me. Also, I already have a part 2 to this in the works.


End file.
